A Truly Frozen Heart
by The.Frozen.Pen.356
Summary: Elsa POV Elsa is on the run, but how can you run from something that follows you everywhere? She didn't do it, but there is only one problem, the only ones who know that are her and the person who did. With her time limited, will she be able to convince the rest of the world that is wasn't her before they get to her, or will she fall short leaving the truth untold?
1. Chapter 1

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, I knew that I couldn't go on runnning for much longer. But what else could I do? They would still chase after me. They would still try to get me.

Running was my only option.

But I couldn't do that forever.

I knew that, at some point, I would have to stop and face my fears.

But that was not the time to do so.

I, still, had too much to lose. Though, I had lost so much.

But I could regain some of it, not all of it.

I could hear voices, though, by this time, I was unsure of whether these were real, or just inside my head.

I stopped to catch my breath. But for some reason, it seemed that the voices were stealing it away so that they could speak their hateful words.

They weren't the only words that I could hear. I could hear other voices. I had to hide.

"Where is she?"hissed one voice.

"I don't know," came a second voice.

"She can't have gone far," commented yet another voice.

They were talking about me.

"Well, wherever she is, we have to find her, we have orders," came the first voice again.

_Orders_? From who? Oh why was I even asking? I knew perfectly well who they were from. They were from the one who was the problem.

"Lets keep going," said the third voice.

I had to get going, they weren't going to get me.

Suddenly, I slipped and fell. I bit my lip, trying not to let my cry out.

"Hey, look at this, foot prints!" announced one of the guards.

I was so afraid I had forgotten to cover them up, with a quick flick of my hand I erased them, covering them with a fresh layer of snow.

"Where? I don't see them," replied another.

"They were here!" he protested.

"She must be close then," said the one whom I had heard first.

I tried to get up, but for some reason my whole body seemed to stop responding.

I looked in the direction of the voices, I could glimpse one of the tall figures tracking me down.

_Come on_ I thought, trying to will myself to move, but it wasn't working.

There was only one way this was going to end, not the way I wanted.

Unless...

Slowly, but surely, a blizzard began to stir. If only it had done so faster.

Before I was able to make the snow thick enough for the guards not to see me, one of them turned around.

"Look! There she is!" one of them shouted.

I guess I was wasn't very lucky.

As the guards approached me, the began to grow fearful, as if I would want to hurt them.

That's probably what they were told when they were ordered to come and find me, 'B_eware, she is ruthless and will not go down without a fight, she will not cease her rampage of destruction'_, I imagined them being told.

If only it was _my_ rampage of destruction, then I wouldn't feel so bad.

It didn't help that none of them believed me, that I wasn't the monster.

But why listen to your _Queen_?

"We don't want to hurt you," said the guard who spotted me.

"We just want you to come with us," said another guard.

"What if I don't want you to come?" I replied, not really wanting to move.

"We... We... We have orders," said a third guard, who was clearly terrified of me, as if I would hurt any of them.

"From who?"

"Princess Anna," he choked out, who'd have guessed?

"Well, are you still taking orders from me?"

"We were ordered not to, she said... um..." Wow, she has surprised me.

"It is not important what she said," interrupted one of the other guards.

"Oh, but I believe it is," I argued, though I already knew why.

"She said that you will only order us to do your dirty work," piped the one whom had been so afraid of me before.

"Is that so?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now please come with us, we do not want to have to force you," said the guard who had interrupted the smaller one.

"Well, I'm not coming."

"Wrong!"

And with that he sprayed me with some sort of gas, and within seconds, the world went pitch black...

* * *

**_Hey! Thank you for reading my new story :)_**

**_Please follow it and make it a favourite_**

**_And review!_**

**_I am open to all suggestions! (within reason)_**

**_Please no icy comments though!_**

**_Hollie_**

**_xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

When I eventually awoke, my body felt cold and heavy.

I was lying on something hard and cold, and a thin layer of material was draped over me.

My eyes refused to open.

I couldn't move.

Had I died?

No, I couldn't have.

She'd have wanted me to suffer more, more than I already have.

Yet, I still couldn't do anything. I still couldn't move. I still couldn't see.

But, I could hear.

"Do you think she'll be awake yet?"

"Maybe, she has been in there for a few days now," _days_? I had been here for days?

"Lets check on her,"

I could hear a door open, who was it?

"Be careful, she's dangerous," of course, I am _so dangerous_.

I could feel someone's breath upon my skin, so close.

"Elsa?" they whispered, I could have sworn that I had heard that voice before.

I tried to respond, but all I could do was make some sort of muffled noise, which I'm not sure they even heard.

"Are you awake?" they asked, where was the voice from?

I tried to murmur something back, but my lips wouldn't move.

"Is she waking up?" shouted someone else from outside the room.

"Not yet,"

"Leave her then,"

"Actually, I think she's stirring," could he tell that I was awake?

"Okay then,"

I heard the man walk away.

"Please wake up," said the man next to me.

Saying I_ am!_ in my thoughts was as close as I was going to get to answering him.

He stood up, _where was he going?_, and walked a few paces.

"What's this?" he asked.

_What's what?_

"Elsa, I've figured out why you aren't awake yet,"

_I am awake! But please continue._

"This bottle, it says something on it,"

_What is it?_

"'Sleeping Beauty Potion, swallow and wait for your true love to come to you (or just get someone to give you True Love's Kiss Potion)'" he recited.

_Who'd have given this to me? _I knew where he was from! He was that timid guard from before.

"Who'd have given this to you?"

_That's what I just asked! Surely they knew that 'true love' was imaginary._

"I have to find that other potion,"

_That's right! You do!_

"But let me try this first,"

He kissed me. Why?

Wasn't he aware that 'true love' didn't exist?

It was all so strange, could he really have kissed me?

The man whom was so scared of me before.

The man whom I was sure believed those stories of me.

The man whom was trying to save me.

The man whom may have been my 'true love'...


	3. Chapter 3

What happened over the next few days was a blur, the same guard came day after day, with new potions. Though he seemed unable to find the one to wake me.

Half of me wanted to tell him to _stop, I don't want to live, I don't want to have to face the world_.

But the other half of me wanted to say _please keep trying, I will never rest like this, I must correct the history books_.

But all of me knew that I would never be able to tell him, or at least not until the potion was found.

And by then there would be no reason to tell him, only to thank him.

"Elsa?!" He called to me, he was earlier than usual, "I found it! I found the potion!"

_Finally, but be quick, I have to run as soon as I awaken._

"Here goes,"

He poured the liquid into my mouth, as it ran through I could feel the freedom coming back, I could move.

The potion tasted sickly sweet, but it warmed me as it ran down my throat and into my veins.

"Hel...Si...U..." I stammered, My first 'words ' in ages, and they weren't exactly words.

"Pardon?" He asked, "I'm afraid that I can't understand you,"

"Sit." _Up_ I gasped, I tried to say my next word, my breathing quickened.

"Sit?"

I nodded, unable to say another word.

"Up?"

I nodded again, almost demented due to my lack of air.

He moved his hands and sat me up.

I breathed in, able to breath again.

"Thank you so much," I spluttered, glad that I could say what I needed.

"It was no trouble, honestly,"

"I was awake the whole time, you know,"

"You were?" He looked astounded, "Why didn't you speak?"

"Yes, because I couldn't," I snapped.

He was about to open his mouth, when I realised that I had to get going, if I was going to stay alive.

"I have to go,"

I ran out of the cell, I think I heard him call to me, but I will never be sure, he _disappeared _the same day.

But I know what really happened, and I was going to make sure that everyone else did too.

My life depended on it.

Once I was within the halls of the castle, I went straight to where I knew I had to go.

Anna.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry was so short.**

**Please review.**

**No icy comments.**

**Hollie**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

As I ran, I came across a window, I stopped, I could see moon light creeping through the glass.

_Why?_

It was almost as if the guard knew that something would happen once I woke up.

_How?_

As I looked out of the window, I saw a figure running in the distance.

It was the guard.

He knew that saving me would endanger his own life.

_What did he know?_

I didn't know, I never would.

But I did know something.

I had to get to Anna.

* * *

Once I stood outside her bedroom door, knowing fore well that she would be fast asleep, my breath quickened, my heart rate rose.

_Was this a good idea?_

I placed my hand on the door handle, freezing it as I did so.

_Conceal, don't feel._

I twisted the handle for what seemed like forever.

As I swung the door open, I could see Anna sleeping.

She was so peaceful.

I felt like it had gone back to the way it used to be, when Anna and I were still true sisters.

But, as much as I'd have liked it to happen, I'd hurt her too much.

And she wasn't afraid to show it.

"_Anna," _I whispered, hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

She didn't.

As I walked across the floor, I remembered the fun we used to have, until that fateful day.

_That troll was wrong._

I could have killed her right then and there.

But I wasn't going to be _'the monster they fear you are'._

I was better than that.

As I got to her bed, I pondered about what to do.

Of course, I had thought about that moment before.

But none of my thoughts could have prepared me for the actual moment.

Nothing could have.

I sat down next to her, and gingerly stroked her hair back out of her face.

She was so calm, I almost thought that what had happened never happened.

But it had.

And nothing could change that.

"Anna?" I cooed, hoping that hearing my voice would wash away the pain and anger she felt for me.

She stayed asleep.

I could have been in that moment forever.

But the world had to move on.

She began to stir.

As she did so, I began to panic.

_What if this all went wrong?_

I could feel the ice rushing through my veins, all the way to my finger tips.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Her eyelids fluttered.

I wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

Without thinking, I leant down and gave her a hug.

At that Moment, she embraced my hug.

"Elsa?"

_How did she know it was me?_

I stayed silent.

"How are you here?" she questioned.

I took a deep breath, "I woke up..."

There was a long silence, it was almost sinister.

"Who woke you?" she questioned, her voice almost a hiss.

"I... Um... I have no idea,"

"Was there someone in your room when you woke?" she hissed at me.

_Room? You could hardly call that a room._

"No, no, not that I remember,"

_Yes there was a lovely guard, who has been trying to help me for a while now._

"There's no use trying to hide it Elsa"

_I had to change the subject, I would give him up sooner or later, I knew it._

"I will find out eventually,"

"Why did you do it?" I asked quickly.

She frowned at me, I guess she was still a bit sleepy.

"Why say it was me?"

I couldn't help but wonder, _Why?_, of course , I knew why.

I just wanted to hear her side of the story.

"Revenge. Revenge on you shutting me out. Revenge on the pain you made me feel." She said, raising her voice, "Revenge..." she continued, bring her voice down to a hush, "On. You."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

All of this suffering was for her petty vengeance?

I could never understand her.

"They trusted me, they accepted me, for who I was, who I am!"

She had ruined my rein, she had made me hated by the people of Arendelle.

Hated by the world.

Because she hated me.

I nearly shot ice at her, but then I really would be a monster.

"No, they trusted and accepted you for who they _thought _you were! I just showed them the real you!" She replied, smirking, "Guards!"

_Guards?_

I had to run, I couldn't prove my innocence I if I was locked up.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

* * *

_"Why did you do it?" a small boy said to me._

_I didn't know what he was talking about._

_"Why did you kill them with your ice?"_

_His eyes were full of terror, welling up with tears._

_But I still didn't know what it was I had done._

_"My Daddy was with them,"_

_By now I was beginning to cry with him._

_"Do you hate us?" he asked me._

* * *

**_*Reality*_**

* * *

"Good bye, Anna," I said, looking her in the eye, "some day, someone will know, one day, then you'll be the one on the run,"

I fled before she could respond.

I ran to the North Mountain, where my trusty ice palace lay.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Please follow/ favourite and review!_**

**_No icy comments!_**

**_I do take suggestions, please do suggest!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Hollie_**

**_xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

My palace seemed colder than before, though I knew it was the same.

Maybe it was because I knew I could not stay there long.

The winds howled, and the storm grew just a bit more.

_How long did I have?_

I had been using the blizzard to cover my tracks, but Anna knew where I would be.

She could always read me like a book.

Which I guess was why it was so easy to say that I was the one to commit the crime.

Still, I had to figure out how I was going to clear my name.

Sure, I was the Ice Queen, but it did not mean that my heart was made of ice.

Yet, who knew that?

But, what could I do?

If I went down to the town, people would hate me.

But, then again, if I stayed here they would still hate me.

I had to go back.

* * *

_***The Town***_

* * *

Once I got back to Arendelle, I went straight to the market, hoping my make do ice outfit would help me to fit in.

It didn't.

I was wearing an autumn dress, everyone else was in their winter clothes...

I guess my blizzard had been a bit larger than I had originally thought...

I quickly let my guard drop, and cleared the snow, and brought it back up again.

I sighed.

Was this really what my life had become?

_Yes._

"Mama, what's wrong?" I heard a child's voice say.

It was the boy from before.

That poor, poor boy.

I ran to where I heard the voice.

"Mama, please!" His voice was becoming anxious.

"Excuse me," I called, "what's the matter?"

"It's my Mama," the boy answered.

At that moment our eyes locked, I saw how fear stricken his emerald eyes were.

"Mam?" I asked his mother, "What seems to be the problem?"

She did not respond.

"She won't wake up," the boy chirped.

"What's your name?"

"Sean," he sniffed.

_Sean?_

Why did that name seem so familiar?

"Okay, Sean, I need you to find someone to take her to the hospital, can you do that for me?"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly.

"Thank you, do you have any relatives or friends you could stay with?"

"Yes,"

"Good luck Sean," I said, standing up to leave

Before I left, I smiled and waved.

I felt so bad.

Why would Anna have done this?

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

* * *

_"Anna?" I called, desperate, as I fell to the ground, "What's going on?"_

_They were shouting words at me, hateful words._

_What had I done?_

_"They learnt the truth." She replied, her voice cold and emotionless._

_"The 'truth'?" _

_I couldn't understand._

_ What had she done?_

_"Yes, Elsa, the truth," she said, pausing to become level with me, looking me in the eye, "The truth. About. You."_

_She pushed me further down, making sure that I didn't try something._

* * *

Once I left, I had to think.

Who could help me?

Not anyone who was part of Arendelle.

Not the trolls.

There was someone.

But would they be willing to help me?

* * *

Once I got to the castle gates, I thought.

_Was this a good idea?_

I didn't even know if they would help me.

_They probably wouldn't._

I took a deep breath.

And knocked on the castle gates.

"State your business." A guard commanded me.

"I have words for the prisoner," I replied, I took another breath, "Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles."

_Please believe me._

"You mean, Hans Westerguard, he was stripped of all titles, but, please go in"

_No questions? When I returned I would have to get better security._

As I walked through the gates, I realised just how dangerous my plan was.

_What if Anna saw me and recognised me?_

Never the less, I continued down towards the dungeons.

The air was thick and damp.

And the atmosphere was sinister.

As I walked through, I started to wonder whether he would help me or give me up.

The prisoners, silent.

Only the sound of my footsteps and the murmuring whispers could be heard.

Once I got to Hans, I noticed that he was not hand cuffed, or even restricted in his cell.

I also noticed that he was in the same cell as he had once put me in.

_I guess the tables had turned._

"Hans?" I said, keeping my voice steady.

"What?" came the gruff reply.

I took that as an invite into the cell.

As I opened the door, I could see where they had patched up the wall from when I had broken it.

Once I got in I closed the door, and took off my hood that had been concealing my face.

"I want to make you an offer."

He stayed quiet, trying to figure out whether this was a trick or not.

"I want you to help me, in return for your freedom," I continued.

"Why? You are as hated as I am, at the moment, I could just say that you are here, and I would be free," He commented.

"No, you wouldn't be, Anna has a dark side,"

"This is Anna's doing?"

I nodded.

"She isn't as stupid as I thought,"

The room was silent again.

"I accept," Hans said, breaking the silence.

Within seconds, I had shattered the wall, like it was a thin sheet of ice.

"Come on then," I said, smiling to myself.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed it**_

_**Please review**_

_**No icy comments**_

_**Suggestions are accepted and considered (within reason)**_

_**Please suggest**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Hollie**_

_**xx**_


End file.
